Servicio de asistencia para difuntos recientes
by Muselina Black
Summary: Hestia Carrow creía que el don se había esfumado. Pero por supuesto, su suerte no llegaba a tanto. Para Nea Poulain.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic es un regalo para la genial **Nea Poulain** , que pidió en La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black un fic sobre Hestia Carrow y Vaisey. Y como yo me quedé con las ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos, la tomé. Nea querida, dicen que mejor tarde que nunca. Pero míralo así: ¡tendrás regalo para rato!_

 **Servicio de orientación para difuntos recientes**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _La vida de los muertos perdura en la memoria de los vivos._ _ **–Marco Tulio Cicerón**_

 _ **Londres, diciembre de 2005**_

Hestia odiaba el invierno. Siempre había sido una chica de verano. Las largas noches invernales la deprimían. Además, tenía la impresión de que las almas perdidas aumentaban considerablemente en esos meses.

El departamento que ella y Flora compartían era pequeño, ubicado en uno de los edificios antiguos que ocupaban parte de los callejones aledaños al Londres mágico. No era el mejor barrio, pero era barato.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo en la librería? —preguntó Vaisey al verla entrar con una bolsa de comestibles que había pasado a comprar de camino a casa.

Desde que ambos habían empezado a salir —después de una aventura que casi le había costado la vida al joven—, Vaisey se pasaba casi todo el tiempo ahí. Él era reportero en El Profeta y tenía unos horarios de lo más extraños, pero Hestia podía confiar en encontrarlo en su departamento más que en el propio hogar del joven.

Como habitualmente, el joven estaba instalado en la pequeña salita del área común del departamento, tocando la guitarra. Según él, las escalas lo ayudaban a despejar su mente y le permitían pensar con mayor claridad.

—Sin novedad. ¿Qué te apetece comer? —preguntó ella, dirigiéndose al sector de la cocina—. Por cierto, ¿y Flora? Creí que hoy tenía libre en el hospital.

Su melliza, Flora, trabajaba en San Mungo, como medimaga a las órdenes de los sanadores. No era su trabajo soñado, pero las cosas no eran fáciles cuando llevabas el nombre de dos conocidos mortífagos. Tanto ella como Hestia habían sido afortunadas de poder conseguir trabajos, porque nadie pudo probar que ellas dos hubieran estado involucradas en nada. De hecho, Flora —siempre ella, la más valiente de las dos—había colaborado con el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Eso había jugado en su favor, pero no les evitaba las miradas desconfiadas en la calle. Después de todo, no podían librarse tan fácilmente de su apellido. Y aunque pudieran, ya estaban marcadas como las sobrinas de unos asesinos.

—La llamaron de urgencia —dijo Vaisey.

—¿De nuevo? —La chica volvió a la sala al escuchar eso.

Era la sexta vez en menos de un mes. Se suponía que Flora tenía al menos unas cuantas horas libres a la semana, pero sus jefes se comportaban como si ella fuera prácticamente su esclava. Siempre tenía que estar dispuesta a asistir al hospital, en cualquier momento y situación. Según Flora era lo normal para los medimagos de emergencia, pero Hestia estaba segura de que los jefes en San Mungo estaban abusando de su hermana.

—Eso parece. Últimamente, parece que Emergencias ha estado bastante ocupado.

—¿Sí? —Hestia se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano.

Vaisey trabajaba en el Profeta, en la sección de crónica. Eso —según él—, lo hacía ser particularmente observador de lo que pasaba en las calles. Y, en general, no solía equivocarse demasiado.

—Sí. Dicen que hay líos con un grupo de mortífagos fugitivos. Se supone que han estado atacando a gente en todos lados.

Hestia suspiró. A veces le parecía que la Guerra nunca había terminado, sólo se había escondido por un rato. Nadie de su generación había logrado escapar de ella, ni siquiera los que habían huido del país. En los últimos siete años, desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, cada cierto tiempo había un nuevo resurgimiento de los resentidos por la derrota.

—Ya veo.

—En estos momentos, no me gustaría ser Potter. Menudo problema en que está metido a estas alturas.

Harry Potter, niño maravilla y héroe de guerra, acababa de ser nombrado Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. A sus 25 años, era la persona más joven en asumir el cargo en la historia de la Inglaterra Mágica. Por supuesto, lidiar con todos los ex mortífagos recaía directamente sobre sus hombros. Hestia no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por el joven. Después de todo, era uno de los que más había perdido durante la guerra. Y si alguien se merecía un descanso, era él.

—Menuda mierda.

—Sí.

Vaisey dejó la guitarra de lado, frunciendo el ceño. No hacía demasiado, él mismo había tenido un encontrón con unos mortífagos que buscaban escapar de Inglaterra, incluido el tío de Hestia, Amycus. Si no hubiera sido por Hestia y una chica muerta, Maxine O'Flaherty, Vaisey no estaría ahí para contar el cuento.

De hecho, gracias a Maxine había sido que Hestia había llegado a Vaisey. Hestia tenía un don extraño incluso en su propio mundo, en que los fantasmas se paseaban por ahí. Lo había heredado de su abuela Carrow, quien tenía la capacidad de ver a los muertos que no lograban cruzar el velo pero tampoco se convertían en fantasmas. La mujer le había enseñado que su familia tenía desde tiempos inmemoriales el deber de ayudar a esas almas a cruzar el velo.

Sin embargo, desde lo sucedido con Vaisey, ningún alma perdida había llegado a ella. Y la verdad, estaba comenzando a ponerse un tanto nerviosa al respecto. ¿Y si había perdido el don? Cualquier persona hubiera considerado que dejar de encontrarse con gente muerta en todos lados sería algo bueno, pero ella había crecido con eso. Era parte de ella, aunque a veces le doliera.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Vaisey, que se había levantado y se dirigía a la cocina. Era mucho mejor cocinero que cualquiera de las dos hermanas, que siempre habían tenido a un elfo doméstico que se encargara de sus comidas. Pero Flora lo había liberado después de la guerra, diciendo que era horrible esclavizar a esas criaturas.

Por supuesto, el elfo no se lo había tomado precisamente bien. Pero las chicas lo habían convencido de que buscara trabajo en Hogwarts, donde estaría con otros de su especie y sería bien tratado. Les había costado un tanto, pero lo habían conseguido.

—Estoy famélica.

—Estupendo. ¿Qué compraste?

—Lo que salía en la lista que dejaste en la cocina —respondió ella siguiéndolo—. Tomates y esas cosas.

Vaisey alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Te apetece pasta con salsa Alfredo?

—Suena bien.

En cosa de minutos, el joven tenía dos ollas al fuego, hirviendo agua para la pasta y preparando la salsa. Aunque por lo general prefería cocinar a la muggle, cuando tenía que hacerse cargo de más de una olla, se ayudaba con su varita.

Hestia cogió uno de los taburetes de la cocina y se sentó, viendo como él manejaba los implementos de la cocina. Aún no habían hablado de qué clase de relación tenían. Vaisey y ella dormían juntos, y habían tenido sexo más de una vez. Pero él nunca le había preguntado si quería ser su novia. A lo mejor era porque después de cierta edad, esa pregunta no es necesaria. Las cosas simplemente eran, sin necesidad de ponerles nombres.

Por supuesto, ella nunca lo había preguntado. No quería ser la chica que necesita constante reafirmación de su pareja. Después de todo, los calzoncillos de Vaisey llevan meses en su clóset. Eso es una relación.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo en el periódico hoy?

—Bien, aunque Skeeter hizo drama porque el editor decidió dejar de lado una de sus piezas. No era nada muy interesante, creo que se refería a que puede ser que Weasley y Granger hayan terminado o algo así. Ya sabes, el tipo de cosas que necesitamos saber para dormir tranquilos.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no han echado a esa mujer a patadas.

A Hestia, la rubia periodista nunca le había caído bien, pero unos años antes había publicado un «reportaje» sobre ella y Flora, hablando sobre la supuesta relación con sus tíos Alecto y Amycus. Incluso había insinuado que ambas chicas eran mortífagas y que se habían salvado de la prosecución con unos enormes sobornos a la Justicia. Por supuesto, nada de eso tenía un ápice de verdad y cualquiera que conociera a las gemelas era capaz de darse cuenta.

Sin embargo, nunca faltaban los idiotas y Hestia y Flora habían tenido que soportar toda clase de insultos en la calle y sus respectivos trabajos. Por ese entonces, ella trabajaba en una tienda de ingredientes para pociones en el callejón Diagon, y su jefa la había echado sin piedad. Le había dicho que no estaba dispuesta a tener como empleada a alguien con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Por suerte para ella, Flora le había salvado el trasero al nieto de los dueños de Flourish y Blotts, por lo que ellos la habían contratado sin hacer más preguntas. Después de todo, su nieto le debía la vida a una Carrow. No todos eran asesinos torturadores.

—Ni yo. Pero creo que tiene algo para amenazar a Bulstrode, el editor. Y tiene que ser algo gordo, porque a nadie le dejarían pasar esos artículos de mierda. Al menos ahora le publican menos de sus burradas.

Hestia dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. ¿Cómo podía ser que Rita Skeeter no había sido perseguida después de la guerra? ¡Ella había colaborado con el régimen de Voldemort! Incluso había escrito ese libro terrible sobre Dumbledore, que consistía básicamente de rumores y cosas a media voz. No había hechos reales.

Menuda periodista.

—Bueno, al menos le están quitando espacio —dijo la chica.

—Algo es algo —replicó Vaisey, mientras metía una cuchara en la olla de la salsa—. Ven, prueba esto. ¿Qué te parece? —añadió, ofreciéndole la cuchara llena de salsa blanca.

—Rica. Pero creo que mis papilas gustativas están un tanto maltratadas después de la cocina de Flora.

—Ni que tú cocinaras mejor.

—¡Oye! —Hestia le dio un golpecito en las costillas a modo de protesta—. Sólo porque tú tienes entrenamiento de chef francés no tienes derecho a burlarte de nosotras.

Vaisey se acercó a ella por encima del estrecho mesón de la cocina y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, como si buscara una forma de callarla rápidamente.

—No es una burla, es una realidad —dijo cuando se alejó de ella. Hestia optó por la madura decisión de sacarle la lengua.

—Pero en cambio, tienes otras habilidades notables. Como salvarme el culo cuando me meto en líos por ser idiota y no pensar.

Hestia sonrió. En realidad, no le gustaba pensar en cómo había destruido a Amycus. Esa noche había sido una serie de momentos extraños y la forma en la que había hecho desaparecer a su tío era probablemente el más raro de todos.

—Sí, bueno… supongo…

—Creo que esto está listo. ¿Por qué no me alcanzas un par de platos? Le podemos dejar uno servido a Flora, que seguro que llega muerta de hambre.

Seguro que sí. Flora siempre se quejaba de que era imposible comer durante sus turnos, porque siempre que se sentaba a comer por un momento, algo urgente sucedía y ella tenía que salir corriendo a atenderlo.

—Vale.

Le alcanzó a Vaisey los platos que le había pedido y el joven los llenó con una cantidad generosa de pasta y salsa. Siempre decía que las gemelas estaban demasiado delgadas. Hestia pensaba que era una forma de proyectar, porque él era delgadísimo. Cuando usaba camisetas sin mangas, se le notaban los omoplatos bajo la tela. Sin embargo, el muchacho comía como si lo hubieran contratado para ello.

—Vamos al comedor —sugirió el muchacho.

—¿No podemos comer en la cocina?

—Podríamos, pero aún no estamos en la barbarie. Puede que seamos pobres, pero no hemos caído tan bajo —replicó él, en tono burlón—. Además, compré una botella de vino de elfos que tiene muy buena pinta. Hagámonos los elegantes por una noche. Dame un minuto y llevaré las copas.

Hestia sonrió y salió de la cocina con los platos en sus manos. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar a la mesa con ellos.

La salsa blanca manchó el suelo, junto con el violento sonido de la cerámica al quebrarse.

Frente a ella, un espíritu la miraba obviamente confundida. Era una chica delgada y pálida, con la túnica manchada de sangre. Sus ojos recorrían la habitación de lado a lado, sin detenerse ni por un instante. Hestia conocía esa mirada, porque la había visto más de una vez, comiendo frente a ella en la mesa de Slytherin en Hogwarts. Diane Carter.

—¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

 _Sí, los voy a dejar así porque soy mala de adentro. Muajaja._

 _Diane Carter es una alumna de Slytherin que sale en los juegos de HP (o sea, un poquito canon). En mi headcanon, la seleccionaron en 1994, en la misa yma selección que Hestia y Flora. Vaisey fue seleccionado en 1993 (junto a Astoria Greengrass, que seguramente también hará una aparición estelar por aquí)._

 _Oh, y esta historia hace referencias a los sucesos de Asuntos inconclusos, un one shot que pueden encontrar en mi perfil._

 _¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
